


hey dipshit lets get married

by wauauii



Series: bf oneshots [1]
Category: Brave Frontier (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, YEAH ive got AUS for my OC AU im in HELL, au: ishgria avoiding, but id really rather die, god i should really just buckle down and write the entire fuckin plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wauauii/pseuds/wauauii
Summary: this is two whole sentences long but my oc and mr beil are in wuv and also they were able to grow up together its my city now





	hey dipshit lets get married

“Well, we’ve got the Division to worry about, right? Is that not enough of a job for you?”

“Geez, Lu, it’s you act like it’s the same as mugging corrupted gods! It’s not! It’s an office job and we’ve got some 14-year old kid helping us!”

Lulu turned around to mockingly glare at her partner, the hint of a smile that she was desperately trying to bite down betraying her. “Where’s the goddamn _action_ in being a stupid director?”

Lugina, on the other hand, wasn’t trying to hide his grin. “Noel is, according to Mr. Walker, a valuable member of the Hall.”

“And he’s a _FUCKING_ _**CHILD**_! An _**INFANT**_! I almost **BLEW UP MY HOUSE** at 14!”

“I know. I was the one who made sure the malfunctioning stove was unplugged before you fucked it up.”

She sighed. “Thanks for that, by the way. Where the hell we goin’?”

“Oh, _Lucius_, I’ve got no _fuckin_’ idea. I thought you were choosing the place tonight.”

Lulu stopped. They truthfully had absolutely know way of knowing or caring too much. “Well, fuck.” It still was a bit of a problem.

“Shit.” He hummed thoughtfully. “Lan-Lan’s probably full; it’s the weekend, so the walkway by the river’s gonna be busy… Hell. You wanna go back to the house and make out?”

She stared at him. “God, I love you.” He flushed but didn’t look away, and Lulu blinked. “WAIT! I HAVE A BETTER IDEA!”

“Oh, _thanks_-“

“SHUT UP!” She paced around for a second before facing Lugina in a power stance. “_Yeah_, **YEAH**! FUCK IT!”

“Fuck _what_, Lu-“

“LUGINA BEIL!”

“…Yea.”

“I DON’T HAVE A RING ON ME! Or a donut. Or anything that could be used as a ring. Or a wallet. In retrospect, that was probably a bad idea!” Her partner snorted, partly expecting what was coming next, as evidenced by a twitching finger and a trembly smile. “Do you wanna get married?”

They stared at each other for a minute.

“Oh good GOD, that was the _worst_ goddamn proposal I have EVER heard.”

“You are LITERALLY shaking like a leaf; is that a yes or a no?”

“Hey, fuck off? You can’t even get down on one **FUCKING** knee-“

“Did you think it would have made a _single_ bit of goddamn difference-“

“Well, height-wise, _no,_ but-“

“Hey you know what? I can just take that invitation right back where it came from? Do you think that’s a good idea, Lugina, the love of my life? The fucking moon in my stars? The godfuckingdamn light of my day?”

“_God_.” He rubbed his eyes and shuddered. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Sure. Let’s get married.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw. i Really Really Should Write My Entire bf1 Story Out because i DO have the plot written down and i DO have all the revised characters made and i DO like it a lot but writing is hell to me so. hm


End file.
